Te souviens-tu?
by Lola Dragibus
Summary: [EXO][Taoris][Deathfic] Te souviens-tu de ce jour? De cette nuit? Mais surtout, te souviens-tu de cette aube?


Te souviens-tu ?

_Te souviens-tu de ce jour là ?_

J'étais au bord du toit, juste au bord du gouffre quand tu m'as sauvé. Le sang coulait le long de mes poignets. Tu étais venu déjeuner sur le toit comme tu aimais le faire parfois. Tu m'avais regardé, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Tu ne me connaissais pas encore, pourtant tu m'as dit de ne pas sauter. J'aurais pu te regarder et me jeter dans le vide mais le je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il y avait dans ta voix m'en a dissuader. Alors tu as marché vers moi et tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Puis tu m'as fais promettre de ne pas recommencer.

Et comme un con j'ai accepté.

Tu as arrêté de fréquenter tes amis afin de veiller sur moi et jours après jours tu m'as fais remonter la pente. Tu m'as appris à vivre, à sourire, à respirer. Mes veines cicatrisaient et peu à peu mes cernes s'estompaient. Tu m'as appris l'amitié et les sillons que mes larmes avaient creusés sur mes joues se comblaient.

_Te souviens-tu de cette nuit là ?_

Tu étais venu dormir chez moi, mes parents étaient partis je ne sais où, peut-être étaient ils encore au travail ? Toujours est-il que nous étions seuls. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que c'est la première fois que je voyais des rougeurs sur tes joues, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et tu as posé ta bouche sur la mienne, tu étais doux, tellement doux dans tes gestes. Et tout cet amour que tu me portais, tout cet amour que ne méritais pas tu me l'a transmis de cette simple pression sur mes lèvres. Et moi ? J'ignorais tout des sentiments que je te portais mais pourtant en une fraction de seconde j'ai ouvert les yeux sur les sentiments que je te portais, alors j'ai appuyé un peu plus mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu m'avais imperceptiblement demandé l'accès à un baiser plus charnel. Te remémorer ma réponse serait inutile. Ta langue jouait avec la mienne, c'était magique. Puis tu m'as allongé le plus doucement possible sur le matelas de on lit et tu as fait dériver ta bouche vers mon cou. Pour la première fois de ma vie je gémissais, tu étais si doux dans les mouvements que tu faisais. Mes bras se sont agrippés à ton cou alors que lentement, tu enlevais mon t-shirt, puis le tien. Timidement je passa une main sur ton torse finement musclé. Tu caressa mon ventre comme la huitième merveille du monde, puis tu as pris un de mes tétons en bouche, passant délicatement ta langue dessus, t'amusant à le mordiller ou l'aspirer, pinçant l'autre avec ta main, le faisant rouler entre ton pouce et ton index. Jamais je n'avais vécu pareille expérience si envoutante, des vagues de frissons parcouraient mon corps, je mordillais mes lèvres afin de ne pas gémir et toi, je te sentais sourire. Je te bascula maladroitement sus moi et je laissa mes doigts parcourir tes legers abdos. Les doigts tremblants, je défis ta braguette et fis glisser ton pantalon le long de tes jambes. Tu fis de même avec le mien, les tremblements en moins. Doucement, je caressa la bosse qui se formait sous ton sous-vêtement, sentant ton sexe durcir peu à peu. Un gémissement parvint à mes oreillers. Je releva la tête, étonné. Etait-ce réellement moi qui te procurais du plaisir ? Je descendis lentement ton boxer, le faisant tomber au sol. Ton sexe, tendu, se libéra et toi tu poussa un soupir de contentement. Je laissa mon index le parcourir sur toute sa longueur, je sentis ta respiration se hachée encore un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'approcha lentement mon visage de ton gland, soufflant dessus sans m'en rendre compte. J'humidifia mes lèvres que je trouvais particulièrement sèches. Je déposa un léger baiser sur tes bourses et encore une fois, un soupir franchi la barrière de tes lèvres. Je déposa mes yeux sur ton visage, rougi par le plaisir, et je compris à cet instant que je te voulais corps et âme. Je voulais te sentir. En moi. Avec moi. Pour toujours à mes côtés. Et tout cela j'essaya de le transmettre dans la fellation que je te fis. Et bien que cela puisse paraitre absurde, c'est en prenant ton sexe en bouche, faisant ma langue s'enrouler autour, parfois vite parfois lentement, que je te transmis tout l'amour que je te portais. Tu jouis dans ma bouche, et j'avala le tout sans broncher, ne laissant pas la moindre petite goutte qui m'aurait échappée, parce que c'était ton essence, c'était quelque chose qui venait de toi. Tu repris ton souffle avant de me présenter trois de tes doigts. Je les lécha avidement, puis tu fis tomber mon boxer au sol, avant d'en introduire un premier, le faisant bouger dans mon intimité afin de m'habituer. Le même manège recommença avec ton deuxième et ton troisième doigt, et bien qu'elle fût présente, je ne ressentais aucune douleur, trop obnubilé par la présence de tes doigts dans mon corps. J'étais sur le dos, mes jambes relevées et mes chevilles appuyées sur tes épaules quand tu me pénétras pour la première fois, insérant lentement ton sexe en moi, le faisant rentrer jusqu'à la garde. J'avais gémis, toi aussi, chacun de nous savourant les nouvelles sensations que l'autre lui apportait. Bien que je n'avais pas mal, tu me laissa un certain temps d'adaptation puis je te donna un coup de hanche. Alors ma chambre de fût plus une chambre mais une simple pièce anonyme dans laquelle se trouvaient deux personnes, deux corps s'imbriquant l'un dans l'autre, juste une pièce remplie de gémissements et de soupirs. Te souviens-tu du plaisir que j'ai ressenti quand tu as touché ma prostate ? Te souviens-tu du cri que j'ai poussé à ce moment là ? Te rappelle-tu des mots, des phrases que tu m'as susurré au creux de l'oreille pendant que nous faisions l'amour ? Tu m'avais décrit mon étroitesse alors que jej ventais la taille de ta virilité. Et j'ai jouis quand tu m'as dit « je t'aime ». T'en souviens-tu, de l'expression que j'ai eue à ce moment là ? Moi je me souviens de la tienne. Te souviens-tu de mon nom que tu as crié à ce moment là ? Moi je me souviens avoir crié le tien. Et maintenant, t'en souviens tu encore de mes chairs qui se sont resserrées autour de toi et de mon sperme qui a gicler entre nos deux ventres ? Moi je me souviens du tien, je me souviens de ton sperme à l'intérieur de moi, je me souviens de ce liquide, chaud et inconnu qui était en moi, je me souviens de la façon dont tu t'es retiré avant de m'embrasser, me jurant ton amour avant de t'endormir dans mes bras.

_Te souviens-tu de cette aube là ?_

Te souviens-tu des trois merveilleuses années que l'on a passées ensemble, de la façon dont tu avais réussi à me redonner goût à la vie ? Te souviens-tu de tous ces projets que l'on avait ensemble, maintenant que nous étions à l'université ? Te souviens-tu de cette aube, où l'on est sorti de boite à six heures du matin, complètements soûls ? Oui, cette aube-ci tu dois sûrement t'en souvenirs. Tu t'étais engagé sur le passage piéton, sans regarder, moi je me souviens de la lueur de détresse dans tes yeux la seconde avant que le camion ne t'écrase. Tu étais mort sous mes yeux, et j'étais là impuissant.

Cela fait cinq ans. Cela fait cinq ans jour pour jour que je te revoie chaque nuit mourir sous mes yeux. Imagines-tu les cinq terribles années que j'ai passé sans toi ? Je t'en conjure, dis moi que non. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre le martyr en m'imaginant actuellement, par pitié, n'imagine pas. De nouveau le sang à coulé le long de mes poignets, j'ai arrêté de vivre, de sourire, de respirer Mes cernes ont refait surface et les sillons le long de mes joues, qui s'étaient comblés avec le temps sont de retour sur mon visage. Serait-ce un cercle vicieux et infini ? Je t'en supplie, dit moi que non.

Je suis au bord du toit, attends moi mon amour, je viens te rejoindre, bientôt nous serons de nouveaux réunis, car sans toi, le monde ne vaut rien, le monde est fade. Ne t'inquiète je t'en conjure, l'amour que je te porte me fera surmonter la douleur, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ce sera rapide. Pardonne moi mon amour, je brise ma promesse, mais je ne te trahi pas, je viens juste te rejoindre. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Je t'en supplie, dit moi que tu sais à quel point je t'aime.

Je saute.

Attends-moi Kris, j'arrive.


End file.
